This study is a randomized, masked, placebo-controlled trial, the purpose of which is to examine whether phenobarbital administered antenatally to pregnant women 24 to 33 weeks gestation will reduce the incidence and severity of intraventricular hemorrhage, reduce the mortality rate, and reduce the incidence of neurodevelopmental sequelae in preterm neonates.